yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chrollo Luclifer
Chrollo Luclifer Born in the Kongxu Region raised on Hades island he was among a civilization that was casted aside by society and left to live in the harsh conditions orphaned by his family chrollo was raised by a band of ravagers who all was casted like him they killed one another for valuable findings and lived in constant fear of dying none of the ravagers had names or identity of there own so they all saw out to find one so they decided to voyage out to find a purpose but before they could leave there forsaken island they were met by tragic accident the island went under a massive earthquake killing dozens of the ravagers alongside Chrollos entire group even chrollo alone on the forsaken island alone in the Elephant Graveyard. 5 years have past and chrollo survived all alone in the forsaken lands and he had developed his powers through the conditions he then left the forsaken lands to head for the kingdom and kill the ones responsible for casting him and the ravengers to the forsaken lands, doing so Chrollo became a high profile criminal in kongxu region and was planned to be executed on behalf of the kingdoms nobles who were killed by his hand. Before chrollo could flee the kongxu region Chrollo was met with a Fortune teller who foresaw Chrollos future and what it held for him, The fortune teller told chrollo to "Follow the path of the Phantom... The path of those who complete your identity and serve as the legs to your operation, As you do such the eleventh moon will rise and your empire will rise as the lullaby of the night play the sorrows of those who oppose you. Shortly after leaving kongxu Chrollo now dreams to have a kingdom of his own full of people who were casted and is looking for a purpose a kingdom where the rules are to survive against all other who don't understand what it means to be in pain. in order to make that dream come true he gathers a group of special people from different regions together that he calls the phantom widow he see's them as his family and the key to building his kingdom of Thieves Keosu Bandits Secrete: Chrollo's ability allows him to steal the abilities of other people to use them as his own using a conjured book known as the "Bandit's Secret."22 The theft victim, of course, no longer has access to their stolen ability. The theft happens under strict conditions: 1. He must witness the Keosu ability in action with his eyes. 2.His palm must touch the hand print on the cover of Bandit's Secret 3. Then he must touch the opponent to set a seal on them stealing there ability he witnessed and preventing them from using them 4.To use one of the stolen abilities, he first conjures Bandit's Secret and turns to the page of the wanted ability. While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the ability on it and the book must remain open in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time and the person the ability is stolen from must remain alive or the ability will be erased from the book Abilities Indoor Fish: Described as a fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room, it seems to be made entirely of bones and feeds on human flesh. While a person is being eaten, they do not feel pain or bleed, and will remain alive and perfectly conscious even if mortally wounded. When the fish disappears, the effects of the wounds manifest, possibly resulting in the death of the victim Chrollo uses this ability to render his victims usless in battle after he stolen there ability but still alive in order to keep there ability Blood Curddle: Chrollo can paralyze his target by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on how much blood lost the person has the more the blood lost the longer the duration he received this ability from stain Sun And Moon: Two symbols appear on Chrollo's hands: a sun with a plus on the left and a waxing/waning moon with a minus on the right. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. The marks can be created instantly, but to reach their full power, Chrollo needs to touch the target for three to five seconds. In the latter case, the explosion is powerful enough to kill people around the bearer of the marks, instead of just the bearer themselves.2 Despite Chrollo saying that the marks themselves explode, it seems that they turn what they are affixed on into a bomb, as demonstrated when the severed head of a puppet exploded despite the mark being on the body he uses this ability to split teams working against him up as they can be close to one another or they risking killing thereselves and injuring those who dont have the mark and he also uses it on big crowds to cause a chain reaction of explosions Gallery Fake: When Chrollo touches an object with his left hand, his ability allows him to conjure an exact replica of that object with his right hand.2342 He cannot replicate living things except as inanimate objects, meaning the copies will look like corpses,42 and Chrollo is also unable to replicate another user's Nen.24 The replicas that he creates vanish after 24 hours, regardless of their size. However, before their disappearance, Chrollo is able to track the movements of each and every copied object Convert Hands: He uses this ability to completely take on the apperence of someone else by touching some one with the left hand he can even make that person look like him or similar to him switching his close and hair style or change places with him by teleporting the target to his current location at will and the right hand allows chrollo to take the likeness of that person making chrollo resemble more of that target or teleporting himself to the location of who likeness he took by using both hands at the same time he could swap everthing instantly he uses this ability to even disguse himself and dissapear in large crowds when needed or teleport out of a location even directing attention away from him by using others Warping Strike: A ability that was stolen from Ging Freeces that allows a opponent to stike a certain location and the attack will warp and strike the opponents Puppeteering Devil: This ability was stolen by a unknown user this ability allows Chrollo to exceed his limits in battle by commanding the puppeteering aura that he summons to control his body and pump aura through his limbs to make them more stronger without harming him he can also can remain attacking a opponent even after death by using this ability due to pure aura controlling the body as if its a puppet due to a command Skull Crossbow: A weapon that serves as a close combat weapon and a cross bow that shoot aura infused bows Cry: Chrollo Summons a floating mouth that projects a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. This comparatively humane and painless technique Death Renosance Canon: A ability stolen from unkown that allows chrollo to conjure two twin hand canons that lock on his arm and shoots large beams or small canons of aura at targets Death Renosance Bazooka: A Largeer canon that connects to chrollo hands that shoots put waves of aura big enough to damage mountains e Dancing Demons: A ability stolen from unkown that allows chrollo to walk into this red and black room through any door whithin a building that has doors and play a piano once a small ogre appear and start dancing the music will affect all of those who are outside the room like inside the same building or area that the room he entered is in they will all be manipulated and giving a order by chrollo they must carry out. the ability can be broken if soeone where to enter the room or if chrollo stops playing the piano and if the ogre dislikes the song or the order giving to the ones manipulated the user will be eating by the ogre which is the abilities choshi the ogre usually has a taste in cruel and disturbing orders like telling the subjects too kill one another or attack a opponent things that cause chaos Double Face:This bookmark allows Chrollo to maintain access to any ability on the page it is placed, even if the book is closed and he is not touching it, circumventing one of the conditions placed on Skill Hunter. With both hands now free, Chrollo can now use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with his stolen abilities. Furthermore, if Chrollo keeps the book open to a certain page and uses the bookmark on another, he becomes capable of utilizing two stolen abilities at the same time. The bookmark was specified to belong to the book itself and not to be a stolen ability.2 Reanimation: A ability stolen from a previous director that allows him to kill someone and collect there essence after activating the ability on the dead body turning the body into a small ball of essence chrollo uses this to use on non living object to animate them and make them do things like talk move and do his bidding the souls only last as long as they have essence without it the reanimation wont stay alive Napoleom: A sword that is reanimated by chrollo it has very high damage rate and can often swing on its own Prometheous: A miniture sun created by another keous user and was reanimated by chrollo promethous dosent burn chrollo but can burn other objects easily it cant be put out by normal means water dosent affect prometheous because it is alive but strong winds can dether his flames if strong enough Sea: is a reanimation of water when used on water a massive sea wave comes alive and does chrollos bidding Zues: Chrollo reanimated a cloud giving it a soul. he uses it to control lightning and often rides on top of it for transportation Seducing woods: By adding essence into a entire forrest life he reanimated the entire forest and had everthing in the forest attack a opponent Winter Howl: '''By using Zeus chrollo can create a harsh blizzard through Zeus the blizzard is strong enough to cause severe frost bite in conjunction with this ability he uses prometheus to keep him warm during the ability '''Patient punch: '''Chrollo hits the opponent or object. The object or recipient will be unaffected; they cannot receive any damage or feel anything from it. But a number counter will made from reiku will appear above the target that uses number values that continuously counts. So if the punch was delivered and was at a value of 50, every minute the value will double until the user decides for the punch to arrive. If however the value of the punch reaches an amount of reiku values that the user cannot actually deliver, the damage is then directed at the user. Meaning the user must also keep track of the values. This can be used in a close range combat and mixed with regular punches to confuse the opponent (with short delays or something just to throw them off) or as a hit and run technique where the user runs away until the attack is strong enough to beat them in one blow. Since the hit can only be perceived by sight (they don't feel it or receive damage. The punch hasn't technically "landed"), it would be a great stealth attack. If the user isn't seen delivering the blow or even if the blow was initially weak, disguised as something else like a friendly pat on the back or something, then it's a stealthy time bomb really since its power grows over time. '''Overall Skill: 130 Quote: "Those who fall victim to our web are the unlucky one's we are Thieves we are the hunters not the hunted what we seek is what we shall find now lets cause hell for our brethren"